


leave it to ibuki!

by galaxsci



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Gen, Ibuki Centric, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Scheming, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxsci/pseuds/galaxsci
Summary: just leave it to ibuki!wait no i am not leaving it to ibukinobody should ever leave anything to ibuki,--or: ibuki and the quest to get her dumb friends together[ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF MOTIVATION]
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki & Sonia Nevermind, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, chiaki and ibuki are in a qpp
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. kazuichi and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> minor edits will prob be made often, so if something changes, that's probably why!

**chat logs: shark bait hoo ha ha**

ibuki

ibuki

ibuki mioda

rockstar sensation

ibuuuuuuki

reply to my texts

i know you aren’t busy i just texted chiaki and you aren’t with her

ajkdsfhlasdkjf kaz im with chiaki

wait shit

haha got you

anyway so

you know how i’m like, mega gay for gundham

im well aware, because it seems you neVER SHUT UP ABOUT IT

not tru

(◔_◔)

ok maybe a little bit tru

a little

ok a lot,,,, but that’s besides the point

what is the point then

so!

i was hanging out with gundham right?

bothering his hamsters until he saves them from you doesn’t count as hanging out kaz

ok can u stop interrupting me im about to type a lot

kk slider

wh

the animal crossing character? icon of our generation?

whatever so anyway

he and i are sitting there, having a regular conversation. 

which, is weird, because most of our conversations devolve into fights because im dumb and he’s hot and i always panic

but the weirder thing is what happened when i had to leave to finish working on mondo’s bike

he put his hand on my shoulder and said. and i quote

“dark succubus, you enchant my heart more and more every passing moment”

and im like “huh???”

because im a dumb bitch and don’t understand what he meant

and then he immediately starts blushing, pulls up his scarf, tells me a hasty goodbye and leaves

meanwhile my face is redder than mahiru’s hair bc he touched!! me!!

so yeah uhh what do i do

kazuichi soda did gundham tanaka just confess to u

yes? no? maybe? i don’t know????

y’know you were better at this when you were crushing on sonia

we don’t talk about those times anymore

you were a disaster het

now you are much more of a disaster and much less of a het

shut UP i dont wanna think about that

[young kazuichi voice] m-miss sonia can i see ur tig bitties???

sHUT UPPPPP

back to me and my love life

what do i do?? huh???

you don’t have to do anything!

just leave it to ibuki!

wait no i am not leaving it to ibuki

nobody should ever leave anything to ibuki

ibuki istg if you text anybody about this im going to uh

uh

tell chiaki you have a crush on her

kaz,,, chiaki and i are literally in a qpp

irrelevant

just dont tell anybody about this ok?

ok i got good news and bad news about that which do you want to hear first

IBUKI PLEASE

bad news it is

i told someone

IT WAS IMPLIED THAT YOU DID

good news

its sonia

hOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS

wouldn’t you want to know, skater boy

im not a sk8r boy

SHE SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY  
HE WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER

ibuki

focus

why did you text sonia

that is for me to know and for you to find out

ibuki i stg if you and her are scheming to get us together just stop texting me now

ok! bye kazzie

wait ibuki

ibuki you aren’t serious right?

ibuki

iBUKI

IBUKI PLEASE YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I NEED HANDLING MY LOVE LIFE

IBUKI SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in next time to see sonia and ibuki laughing at these mutally pining dumbasses


	2. sonia and the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonia nevermind has a big brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this was fun to write. hope you enjoy it!

**chat logs: princess peach**

hey can i ask you a question real quick?

Hello Ibuki! What is it?

does gundham have a crush on kazuichi?!?!?

I’m sorry Ibuki, I can’t answer that. 

why

It’s not my place to. The machinations of Gundhams heart are not for me to reveal.

but you do know if he does

Yes. I do know where his heart lies, as he trusts me with it.

kazuichi likes him back

Oh, thank goodness. As much as I care for Gundham, his constant talking of his love for Kazuichi is… less than fun to listen to.

so you admit gundham likes kaz

…

You’re a tricky one Ibuki. I can see why Chiaki likes you.

Happy 3 month anniversary by the way!

thanks!

but there’s another thing i wanted to talk to you about

What is it?

did u hear about what happened between kaz and gunny

The “dark succubus incident”?

ya

Well yes, I did hear about it. I was actually there when it happened, technically.

omg rlly

No.

sonia u wound me ((´д｀))

It’s ok, Mikan will patch you up!

But truly, this whole situation flabbergasts me. Gundham quite literally told Kazuichi he was in love with him and yet they still dance around each other.

they do be pining doe

I have no clue what that means and I am too afraid to ask.

i have frightened the person obsessed with serial killers

omg

We keep getting off topic. We must focus on the matter at hand.

right, our besties are gay for each other and its hilarious to watch

While it is quite funny that they are dancing around each other, that is not what I meant to highlight.

wdym

I have a proposal for you.

yes i will marry you

Ibuki.

m-miss sonia!!!

One, you know that’s not what I meant. Two, please never reference the dark ages like that again.

i wont to you but i will continue bullying kaz abt it

Fair enough. Were I not a princess of high standing I likely would as well. 

But again, off topic. I have a proposal for you.

shoot

We set the two up.

… i’m listening…

I don’t quite know how yet, but we have to find some way to get the two to confess to each other. Once we do, they will get together, and they will be happy.

hmmm… tempting

Don’t you want Kazuichi to be happy?

no, he stole my chicken nuggets yesterday.

You are an odd one Ibuki.

i try son bon

on an actual note, HOW ARE WE GOInG TO GET THEM TOGETHEr

I’m not quite sure. A blind date perhaps.

no,, too easy. if we dont have to use imp its not fun enough

Fun?

i mean, how long has gundham liked kaz

Truthfully? There’s an overlap between Gundham’s crush on Kazuichi and Kazuichi’s “crush” on me.

asdfjalsdj WHAT OH MY GOD

SONIA IM SCREAMING

THAT LONG???

but the point is, if they’ve done this dance for so long, we should have a ton of fun ending it, right?   
  


A fair point. I’m thinking flamingos.

can the flamingo’s have bow ties?

All flamingos in Novescellic have bow ties.

WAIT REALLY

Yes! It’s quite interesting actually.

gosh ur country is so cool sonny

Thank you!

However, we do need to come up with an actual plan.

how about this,, team first plan second

Establishing a team may be a good idea. Who do you have in mind?

here’s what i’m thinking

imp - they’re literally the master of disguise. think of the chaos

chiaki - my zucchini, i love her, please let her have fun with us

I quite like these ideas. May I add some of my own?

go ahead

Mikan - It’s always good to have a medic on hand in dangerous situations

Nekomaru + Akane - Our muscle, in case we need to do any lifting.

Hajime - A good friend of Kazuichi, plus he can easily keep people in line.

love it!

thoughts on peko and fuyu?

I’m iffy on them. If we need some intimidation, we can call them.

fair enough!

since we r doing mikan i say we stay away from hiyoko bc that’ll be,, a mess

Agreed.

So, as a final tally:

Me

You

Imp

Chiaki

Mikan

Nekomaru

Akane

Hajime

we can always add more people later! this is gonna be great!!

Shall I create the group chat? 

be my guest!!1!!

Alright! It shall be created in a moment! Hold tight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in next time for a very chaotic group chat


End file.
